Custom:LEGO Dimensions 3: Universal Collision
LEGO Dimensions 3: Universal Collision is the third LEGO Dimensions video game. It continues from Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Ultimate Mashup (Remade). Description Random vortexes are opening in new dimensions uniting a team of three new heroes. It is up to Macy™, Johnny Thunder, and Buzz Lightyear™ to stop the rifts before the destruction of the entire space-time continuum. Use the starter pack to explore 16 new levels and then expand your collection to combine your favorite characters in your favorite adventure worlds. Now the returning themes have new worlds. With the new level packs and story packs there are many new levels to play through and adventures to start. You're going to need a bigger imagination! Starter Pack The starter pack includes Johnny Thunder, Macy, Buzz Lightyear, and the Star Command Spaceship as a vehicle. It also includes the brand new Toy Pad and the game itself. Expansion Packs * Wave One - September 27, 2017 * Wave Two - November 22, 2017 * Wave Three - January 9, 2018 * Wave Four - March 31, 2018 * Wave Five - June 15, 2018 Wave One Fun Packs * Dr. Kilroy Fun Pack - Dr. Kilroy + Adventurers Car * Pippin Reed Fun Pack - Pippin Reed + Dino Island Plane * Aaron Fun Pack - Aaron + Aero Striker V2 * Alien Fun Pack - Alien + The Claw * Leonardo Fun Pack - Leonardo + Shellraiser * Michelangelo Fun Pack - Michelangelo + T-Rawket * Snoopy Fun Pack - Snoopy + Dog House * Ariel Fun Pack - Ariel + Eric's Boat * Elsa Fun Pack - Elsa + Sled * Red Classic Spaceman Fun Pack - Red Classic Spaceman + Space Cruiser * Frodo Fun Pack - Frodo + Horse * Boromir Fun Pack - Boromir + Cave Troll * Wheatley Fun Pack - Wheatley + Frankenturret Team Packs * Nexo Knights Team Pack - Clay + Rumble Blade + Lance + Fortrex * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Team Pack - Donatello + Turtle Sub + Raphael + Stealth Shell Level Packs * Gremlins Level Pack - Gizmo + R.C. Racer + Flash 'n' Finish Story Packs * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Story Pack - TBA + TBA + TBA Wave Two Fun Packs * Axl Fun Pack - Axl + Tower Carrier * Tinker Bell Fun Pack - Tinker Bell + Flying Pirate Ship * Linus Fun Pack - Linus + Red Baron * Red Fun Pack - Red + Slingshot * Leonard Fun Pack - Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship * Yellow Futuron Astronaut Fun Pack - Yellow Futuron Astronaut + Crater Crawler Team Packs * The Smurfs Team Pack - Papa Smurf + Smurfmobile + Smurfette + Smurfmarine * Marvel Team Pack - Scarlet Witch + Hydra Tank + Quicksilver + Korea Train Level Packs * Mission: Impossible Level Pack - Ethan Hunt + IMF Scrambler + IMF Sport Car Wave Three Fun Packs * Jestro Fun Pack - Jestro + Evil Mobile * Shredder Fun Pack - Shredder + Dragon Bike * Blacktron Astronaut Fun Pack - Blacktron Astronaut + Invader * Abby Yates Fun Pack - Abby Yates + Ecto-1 * Rowan Fun Pack - Rowan + Ghost Releaser * Mr. Peabody Fun Pack - Mr. Peabody + The WABAC Machine * Aragorn Fun Pack - Aragorn + Pirate Ship of Umbar Team Packs * Speed Champions Team Pack - Race Car Driver + Ferrari 458 Italia GT2 + Mechanic + Porsche 918 Spyder Level Packs * Goonies Level Pack - Sloth + The Inferno + Bone Organ Story Packs * Star Wars Episode VIII Story Pack - Rey + TBA + TBA Wave Four Fun Packs * Stripe Fun Pack - Stripe + Snowplough * Bruce Banner Fun Pack - Bruce Banner + Motorcycle * Ant-Man Fun Pack - Ant-Man + Ant-thony * Loki Fun Pack - Loki + Chitauri Chariot * Sauron Fun Pack - Sauron + Balrog Team Packs * Angry Birds Team Pack - Bomb + Piggy Car + Chuck + Piggy Plane Level Packs * The A-Team Level Pack - B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van + Gulfstream Helicopter Wave Five Fun Packs * TBA SWEVIII Fun Pack * Grand Admiral Thrawn Fun Pack - Grand Admiral Thrawn + Imperial Star Destroyer * Zurg Fun Pack - Zurg + Evil Starship * Gargamel Fun Pack - Gargamel + Smurf-Catcher Team Packs * Star Wars Rebels Team Pack - Ezra + The Phantom + Savine + The Ghost Level Packs * The Hunger Games Level Pack - Katniss Everdeen + Hovercraft + Arrow Stand Story Packs * TBA Themes Introduced * Adventurers * Nexo Knights * Toy Story * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Disney Princess * The Angry Birds Movie * Speed Champions * The Hunger Games * Peanuts * Gremlins * Mission: Impossible * Goonies * Classic Space * The Smurfs * Ghostbusters (Reboot) * The A-Team * Mr. Peabody and Sherman]] * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Returning * The Lord of the Rings * Portal 2 * Marvel * Star Wars Adventure Worlds All returning themes' Adventure Worlds allow you to choose to go to the original one or a brand new one. Adventurers: * India * Egypt * Mount Everest * Dino Island * Jungle Nexo Knights: * Knighton **Knightonia **Waterton **Forest **Hill Country **Diggington **Laughingshire **Omelette **Port **Grinstead **Onu **Auremville **Waste Land **Swamp Castle **Lava Lands **Fire Fortress **Volcanoes **Cold North **Rockland **Snottingham **Resort Toy Story: * Andy's Room Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: * New York ** Sewers *** Turtle Lair ** Kraang Lab ** Underwater Disney Princess: * Neverland * Cinderella's Castle * Arendelle * Elsa's Ice Palace * Enchanted Forest * Atlantica The Angry Birds Movie: * Bird Island * Piggie Island Speed Champions: * Race Track Stadium * Gas Station * Repair Shop * Car Lot The Hunger Games: * Panem ** District 12 ** The Capitol * The Arena Peanuts: * Hennepin County ** Suburbs ** School ** Skating Pond ** Baseball Field ** Pumpkin Patch ** Christmas Tree Shopping Lot Gremlins: * Kingston Falls ** Peltzer's House ** Dorry's Tavern ** Kingston Falls YMCA ** Bank ** Movie Theater ** Police Station ** School ** Department Store * ChinaTown * Clamp Center Mission: Impossible: * Prague ** Prague Embassy ** Prague Safe House ** Akvarium * Langley, Virgina ** CIA Headquarters * Seville * Sydney ** Ambrose Residence * Shanghai * Rome ** Rome Sewers * Biocyte * Wind Farm * Island Base * Xitan * IMF Field Agent Training Facility Goonies: Classic Space: * Moon ** Space Command Center ** Tracking Station ** Launch Pad ** Beta-1 Command Base ** Lab ** Space Supply Station ** Robot Command Centre The Smurfs: * Smurfville * Gargamel's Castle Ghostbusters (Reboot): * New York City **Ghostbusters H.Q. **Aldridge Mansion **Mercado Hotel **Times Square **Higgins Institute of Science **Subway **Chinatown **Firehouse **West End Plot The game begins showing at Dino Island at night. Random vortexes keep opening as the camera zooms in to the research compound. Inside the compound, Johnny Thunder suddenly falls inside of one of the vortexes. Elsewhere, in Knighton, just before Macy was officially declared a Nexo Knight she was swooped into a vortex. At the Sunnyside Daycare Center, Woody and Buzz were sneaking out through the playground. Everyone but Buzz suddenly fell through a vortex. Another vortex then opened and Macy and Johnny Thunder both fell out of it. Shocked, Buzz invited them to join him. Together, the three heroes escaped the Daycare Center but were suddenly stopped by Lotso. The three heroes attempted to fight him, but in the end, they all fell inside the trash and were taken away by a garbage truck. Once in the dump, they explored around for a while until Macy spotted light. They went towards it but soon found out that they were trapped and falling towards an abyss of fire. To their luck, the little green men found and rescued them using a crane. Once everyone was back to safety they were suddenly taken by another vortex dropping them into the Vorton. X-PO was dusting the structures of the Vorton until he noticed the three heroes suddenly appear through a vortex. He greeted them and told how he'd been alone for so long. After the three heroes explained what happened he said that the rifts are not being controlled by any particular person and that they are going about at random. Then X-PO built a new LEGO Gateway representing their three dimensions. Then a vortex opened in it and X-PO told them that he might know how to fix the rift problem. They all entered through it and appeared in Rivendell. Elrond greeted them and asked why they were here. X-PO then apologized for making the vortex open up so far off because they had to go to Mount Doom. And so the long journey from Rivendell to Mount Doom began. They took the shortest route possible. The journey was luckily peaceful though because at this time Sauron's forces were defeated. Once at Mount Doom, X-PO flew right up it and then entered the interior. He saw a piece of King Combower and grabbed it, believing it was the source of the rifts. Suddenly his appearance changed and his purple light changed to red. With the feeling of so much power he fought the three heroes in Mordor. Once the three heroes beat him up enough his light turned back to purple. He then realized he had the power of Lord Vortech that passed down to King Combower. He tested out the vortex opening ability by swinging his arm around. From his hand, he blasted out a vortex. He told the three heroes to trust him so they all went through the vortex. They all appeared in a jungle. They looked around for a bit confused. X-PO then apologized for not bringing them back to the Vorton. He then prepared to open another vortex until he was suddenly interrupted by a T-Rex. The T-Rex chased them through the jungle. During the chase Johnny Thunder began to recognize their location. He then lead the other heroes to the research compound. They entered the building and immediately barricaded the doors. Johnny Thunder then told everyone else that they were on Dino Island. X-PO, surprised they weren't in Jurassic Park, suggested that they barricaded the rest of the building from the T-Rex. With everything eventually barricaded the heroes finally relaxed. However, the T-Rex pushed the building off a cliff. The building was destroyed but now the T-Rex couldn't go after them anymore. The heroes all survived and looked out to see a random vortex opening and releasing a massive Pyramid right in front of them. X-PO promised them that wasn't his fault and then pondered where that came from. Suddenly a Sphynx appeared and crushed him. Macy then finished his thought by saying it was from Ancient Egypt. The three heroes entered the pyramid. While inside, another vortex opened and the piggy pirate ship came out of it. The piggies captured the three heroes. Leonard then came and told them to walk the plank. Buzz argued that there wasn't any water around but then noticed the T-Rex was below them. X-PO then came to the rescue and all the heroes fought the piggies and Leonard. The battle carried on to the inside of the ship where X-PO then tried to focus on the Vorton as he opened the next vortex. The heroes doubted him at first but when a second wave of piggies arrived they jumped through the vortex. The three heroes made it back to the Vorton. X-PO then wondered why random vortexes were still opening if he had the power to control them. He then thought of a possibility and opened up another vortex. The heroes jumped through it. They then looked up at a sign that said "73" and X-PO welcomed them to Aperture Science. After hearing GLaDOS talk for a while the room suddenly became hazardous. The three heroes avoided the obstacles and entered the next room. X-PO was then grabbed by mechanical arms, torn apart, and his pieces were brought to several different rooms. The three heroes then had to go through every test chamber to get back each piece of X-PO, their only way back. Once they finally reassembled him they entered GLaDOS's chamber and had to battle her. Meanwhile, in the other room, X-PO was attempting to drink coffee until a door behind him opened. He then met Wheatley. Back in GLaDOS's chamber, the heroes overcame each of her obstacles and destroyed her. They then entered the next room where the original LEGO Gateway was. X-PO then returned to them and told them that they had to destroy the gateway to end the rifts. When the heroes tried to destroy it the gateway instead devoured them, bringing them to a different dimension but leaving X-PO behind. The three heroes were brought to Kingston Falls. They happened to arrive at a bad time because at this time Gremlins were invading the town. The three heroes made it through the town while fighting off the Gremlins. They eventually made it inside the greenhouse where the LEGO Gateway was. There, Stripe was about to shoot them until a vortex suddenly opened and Nadakhan came out. He granted the three heroes three wishes as he fought them. Johnny Thunder first wished that the LEGO gateway was destroyed. Through a vortex a random brick built gateway arrived and then exploded. Macy then made her wish by pointing at the LEGO Dimensions Gateway and saying that she wished that LEGO Gateway exploded. By "exploding" the LEGO Gateway was activated and a vortex opened in it. Finally it was up to Buzz to make the last wish. Instead of being helpful he was selfish and wished to be the greatest hero in the galaxy. At that moment the vortex from the gateway forcefully swooped the heroes in. The vortex brought them to a galaxy far far away. They landed on the surface of Starkiller Base. Since Buzz was considered the greatest hero in the galaxy he was a great enemy of the First Order. They were attacked by Snowtroopers. They stole one of the snowspeeders and drove away. Afterwards, Rey and Finn arrived too late and were now stranded. They were eventually shot down and crashed in the forest. Kylo Ren was there, wounded, and switched on his lightsaber right in front of them dramatically. He was at first confused that Rey wasn't here but then decided to fight the three heroes. After Kylo Ren was hit several times and fell to the ground he told them that this couldn't be because they have to be trained. Buzz then explained how they weren't even jedis at all and that that's his bad Kylo is. Darth Vader then came from a vortex and dueled Kylo Ren. Buzz then shot his laser beam at them, blasting them out to space. Buzz then realized how in the different dimensions he had the powers of the real Buzz Lightyear. X-PO then finally arrived and opened up a vortex to bring them back to the Vorton right before the Resistance destroyed Starkiller Base. In the Vorton X-PO immediately opened up another vortex saying that that's where the LEGO Gateway is. They all jumped through the vortex and were brought to an underground cave. They saw the LEGO Gateway was on top of a large pirate ship. They went towards the Inferno and worked their way up to the LEGO Gateway. They all shot at it at once and successfully destroyed it. However, it opened up one last vortex, and out from it came an army of ghosts and the massive Icon Ghost. The three heroes first battled the ghosts and then slowly destroyed the Icon Ghost. Afterwards, the three heroes told X-PO about Darth Vader meeting Kylo Ren. They explained how the timelines were being mixed up even in the same dimension. X-PO told them that he wasn't a time expert but that he does know someone who is. He opened up a new vortex and the three heroes jumped through it. The three heroes and X-PO came out from the elevator door to Mr. Peabody's apartment. The three heroes explained to him what had been going on and so Peabody brought them to the WABAC. Mr. Peabody explained how the rifts were happening at random because the use of all of the vortexes had caused a loop in time and that the space-time continuum was slowly being destroyed. They entered the time machine and then went back to Foundation Prime at the time at which Lord Vortech and X-PO were still searching for the foundation elements, before Vortech started the real dimensional chaos. At this very moment X-PO had just located the list of foundation elements. The three heroes then went and attacked Lord Vortech. Vortech had just started building his perfect world but now it was being immediately destroyed by the heroes. Now that Vortech was angered he grew to his larger, more powerful form and began to destroy all of Foundation Prime. The heroes ran away from the destruction. However, they halted at the edge of Foundation Prime. They looked back to see destruction heading towards them. They took their chances and jumped off the edge. This lead to a never ending fall. Luckily, Mr. Peabody came to rescue them in the WABAC. He then set the machine to bring them elsewhere. However, they were caught in a time loop that trapped them in a vortex. At the end of the tunnel was present day Lord Vortech. He wielded the Artifact Crystal. Mr. Peabody luckily used the WABAC to escape the vortex just before they would bring Lord Vortech back into their reality. They all then arrived back in Peabody's apartment. Macy argued saying that that whole encounter was pointless but Peabody said it wasn't because they had now found out about the Artifact Crystal. X-PO said that they needed to collect the foundation elements to form an Artifact Crystal before Vortech does. X-PO then brought the heroes to the Peanuts dimension. They went to the backyard of Charlie Brown's house. They then took Snoopy's food dish, the foundation element. Suddenly, the Red Baron plane came and hit and carried the heroes away to a WWI Camp. The three heroes went and tried to escape while being shot at by the Red Baron. At the exit the Red Baron blocked them. The three heroes successfully defeated him and then X-PO arrived to take them back to the Vorton. Next, the three heroes travelled to a different New York City dimension. They were in the sewers. They then traveled to the Ninja Turtle Lair. There, Master Splinter stopped them, claiming that they were intruding. The three heroes briefly dueled Splinter and then went through the turtles's data. X-PO then came right in front of them, pointed to a piece of information and said that that was the foundation element. The information stated the location of the Kraang lab. Therefore, the heroes went there and were forced to battle several Foot Soldiers. They eventually approached the Kraang. They simply fought it and knocked it out. The Kraang was the foundation element. They then took the Kraang and returned to the Vorton. Afterwards, X-PO brought the heroes to the next dimension, which was on the moon. They walked around seeing several robots there. They then entered the massive Moon Base. Inside, they made their way to the roof. X-PO stated that the satellite dish of the Moon Base was the foundation element. When Buzz went to grab it, the Sonic Robot suddenly arrived and tried to stop the heroes. The heroes then battled it and eventually managed to take the satellite dish and escape through a vortex back to the Vorton. At the Vorton, X-PO told the heroes that the original Artifact Diamond was created by the Hovitos Idol, the lost ark, the Temple of Doom Stones, the Holy Grail, and the Crystal Skull. He then said that they have 3/5 of the foundation elements/artifacts. The next dimension was in Smurfville. The heroes first traveled to Papa Smurf's Hut. There, they were told where to find the foundation element, Gargamel's Dragon Wand. And so the heroes traveled to Gargamel's hut a great distance away. At the entrance to the hut they were stopped by a cat, Azrael, who was apparently much bigger than them. The fought and defeated her. Once inside the hut, they tried not to be noticed by Gargamel who was working on something else. They eventually made it to his Dragon Wand, which was resting on a shelf. Just as they grabbed it, they were noticed. Gargamel took back his wand and battled the three heroes. The heroes were able to disarm him and escape with his wand. Finally, the heroes arrived at the final dimension. They were at Bird Island. They made their way over to Matilda's Hut to find the bird eggs, the foundation element. Matilda then explained to them that the Piggies had just stolen the eggs. After that, they went to work in building several slingshots. Once they were all built the three heroes used them to take down the Piggies on Piggy Island. Guarding the first set of eggs was Corporal Pig. The next set was protected by Foreman Pig. The final set of eggs was guarded by King Pig. Using the slingshots, the heroes took down all three waves of Piggies, structures, and bosses. Once the eggs were restored to Matilda's Hut, X-PO came flying in, snatched an egg, and then escaped with the heroes through a vortex. In the Vorton, X-PO used his powers to forge together the five items into the Artifact Crystal. At that moment, a vortex opened in the Vorton and the X-PO from the past, the servant of Lord Vortech, came and took the Artifact Crystal. Macy then smashed X-PO with her mace, breaking him to pieces. Those pieces then fell off the edge of the Vorton to never be seen again. The present day X-PO then vanished and so did the Artifact Crystal. Time was altered greatly. A random vortex suddenly opened up. The heroes decided to jump through it. The vortex brought them to Knighton. With the new timeline, no hero ever succeeded in defeating Lord Vortech without the help of X-PO. Knighton was now corrupt and ruled by Lord Vortech. Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Spider-Man, Hermione, and Yoda were all his slaves. The three heroes then realized they were trapped here because there was now no one with vortex opening abilities. To their luck, Mr. Peabody arrived in the WABAC and told them that he knew exactly what happened. The heroes entered the WABAC and discussed a plan to overthrow Lord Vortech. As they made their plan Johnny Thunder said that he loves it when a plan comes together. After that, the heroes traveled to hire the A-Team. Next, they traveled to find Ethan Hunt. They delivered him a message asking him for help. After five seconds, the message self destructed. All crammed into the WABAC, Mr. Peabody, the three heroes, the A-Team, and Ethan Hunt went to Knighton. Ethan Hunt used his stealth to sneak into the castle. He then entered the control room, still unnoticed, and deactivated the shield around the castle. Vortech realized this immediately. Then, the A-Team created a distraction by setting fire to the prisoner area, freeing the original six heroes. With chaos now going on, Macy, Buzz, and Johnny Thunder made their way into the castle across the bridge while fighting Vortech Minions. Once inside the castle, Macy went to free her father, King Halbert. Afterwards, the three heroes approached Lord Vortech at his throne. They then fought and did defeat him. He was laying on the ground, injured. He got up and started threatening them until a random vortex suddenly opened in the exact same spot he was standing in. The vortex split right through his body. King Combower came through the vortex but was now merging with Lord Vortech's body. Lord Vortech and King Combower were now one. King Vortower transformed into a massive huge giant powerful form, completely destroying the castle. Just in time, Mr. Peabody arrived in WABAC to help the heroes escape. Inside the time traveling vortex, a massive loop-hole was created. Marty McFly and Doc Brown then appeared in the DeLorean and The Doctor appeared in the TARDIS. Behind all three time machine a black hole appeared, erasing objects from existence. Inside the WABAC, Mr. Peabody showed the three heroes that X-PO had appeared from a random vortex from a random time period, to their luck. He did still have his vortex opening powers so he opened one in front of them. All three time machines were erased from existence and only the three heroes and X-PO had made it out alive. They arrived in the middle grassy part of a massive race track. There, there was dimensional chaos. Vortexes of random franchises were opening all over the place from different time periods. First, Magneto arrived, with a massive magnetic force field around him. Then, Zurg arrived. After him, Jestro arrived and unleashed an army of Lava Monsters. Finally, the three heroes defeated all three villains. After that they went and built three race cars for themselves. The black hole arrived and quickly starting moving across the race track. The three heroes started their cars and went one full lap around the track being chased by the black hole. At the finish line, they hit a dead end. During the race, X-PO was thinking strongly and focusing to master his new powers. At the very last minute, X-PO rescued the heroes by sending them through a vortex. The vortex led to what X-PO said was the source of the rifts and the loop hole. They were in Manhattan, only it was more tense and empty than usual. There was mist and slime everywhere. They made their way through the city. Suddenly, Vortech Minions came through several vortexes. An army of them battled the three heroes. Eventually, the three heroes made it to a massive opening in the ground. This was the source. Meanwhile, one by one, each adventure world was being taken away by the black hole. Manhattan would be the last. Out from the source, King Vortower arose. This massive giant combination of Lord Vortech and King Combower then tried to stop the three heroes. They fought through an intense boss battle. The heroes were in a rush because as they fought the entire universe was slowly being erased from existence. King Vortower was eventually destroyed brutally but yet the black hole continued to devour the universe. X-PO then told the heroes that as long as someone has the power to open rifts, the loop hole will still exist. The black hole now made it to Manhattan. It started making its way towards the source. X-PO then knew what he would have to do. The heroes told him not to do it but he knew it was the only way. X-PO flew directly into the source and just before the black hole made it to it, a nuclear explosion occurred. All was gone. Time reversed itself. Every dimension was restored just as it was. There was now peace all across. X-PO had made a brave sacrifice for the right reason. No rift was ever opened now. One was never to be opened. Lord Vortech and X-PO were entirely erased from existence so now nothing would ever go wrong....or might there still be a chance? Characters Adventurers Nexo Knights Toy Story Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Disney Princess The Angry Birds Movie Speed Champions The Hunger Games Peanuts Gremlins Mission: Impossible Goonies Classic Space Ghostbusters (Reboot) The Smurfs The A-Team Mr. Peabody and Sherman The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Lord of the Rings Portal 2 Marvel Star Wars Levels Original Plot Level Packs Story Packs RATE What would you rate this Dimensions custom? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games